


OOC

by sevenstevearmy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 02:10:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20631374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenstevearmy/pseuds/sevenstevearmy
Summary: Come with meAnd you'll beIn a world of pure imagination





	OOC

**Author's Note:**

> Idk. I was in the mood for some Logince.

“Come with me to the Imagination.”  
“Hmmm?”

Roman was confused. Logan never asked to go to his realm where his control was the weakest. Not that he blamed him. It's rather uncomfortable knowing you have little to no control over what's going on around you. 

“Come on.”  
“Why do you want to go there?”  
“Because I do. Let's go?”

Logan's demanding attitude was easing up. He clearly taken a while to work up the courage and feeling his nervousness come back.  
“Time flows slower there, correct?”  
“Much.”  
“Perfect.”  
“For what?” Roman asked but Logan had already grabbed his hand and was dragging him towards the entrance. Roman opened the door only to be once again dragged until Logan was satisfied with their location. 

“Can you make something for me?”  
“Can you tell me what this is about?”  
“I… I think I'm… It's just that…”  
“Take your time,” Roman had never seen Logan struggle so much to simply string a coherent sentence together.   
“I need a break.”  
“Anyone could have told you that. You work too hard for your own good.”  
“No. I mean… a break. A real break. From everything. From being me.”  
“What?”  
“I have this part to play. Serious, emotionless, respectable logic. But I want to do something unpredictable, something stupid, something fun. Something that if anyone ever found out they wouldn't believe it. But the thing is… I think I already have. Can you make me a castle?”

Roman was stunned, but complied. He could sense he wasn't going to get anything else out of Logan until he did. Every now and then Logan would give details of the image he had in his head. 

“Since when do you design castles?”  
“Well I was studying architecture, and one thing led to another-”  
“Alright. No more information required.”

Once the castle was done Roman got dragged in and Logan led him up to the terrace. 

“Can you make it night?”  
“I can make anything!” Roman snapped and suddenly stars dazzled the sky. Logan layed and looked up.   
“All of this for stargazing? Can't you do that in your23 room?”  
“Well… yeah, but this is different. These are your stars.”  
“Logan, I've always found you hard to understand, but you're acting strange even for you. You said you need a break from being yourself which is concerning enough to begin with, but now the things you’re saying aren’t making any sense at all. Is everything ok?” Roman sat down next to the normally logical side. Logan sighed and rolled over to look at him. 

“You.”  
“What?”  
“You’re the inspiration. You inspired me, and continue to do so.”  
“Care to explain?” Roman was nervous.   
“You put the spark to the flame.”  
“Logan, what are you talking about?”  
“You light up my life. I adore mi amor. The only one I dream of. You're my best friend. Can I use more than words?”  
“Oh my God… That was you listening to the cheesy romance music. I thought it was Patton! Wait a minute… you mean?”  
“May I?”

Roman nodded and Logan hesitated for just a moment more before leaning in for a quick but soft kiss. 

“Me too,” was all that Roman could muster. “Hey! Unpredictable, yes, fun, of course, but stupid? I'd say this is the best decision you've ever made.”  
“Shut up before I change my mind,” Logan rolled his eyes as he layed back down.   
“Make me,” Roman dared. 

And he did.


End file.
